rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Winehouse
Amy Jade Winehouse (14 September 1983 – 23 July 2011) was an English jazz, soul and R&B singer and songwriter. She debuted with the well-received album Frank in 2003. Winehouse won five Grammy Awards for her 2006 album Back to Black. This made her the first British female to win five Grammys.1 Winehouse had many uncles who were jazz musicians, and she was interested in jazz from a young age. She named her first album after Frank Sinatra. Her music was also influenced by girl groups of the 1960s. Early life Winehouse was born to Jewish parents in London. She was given her first guitar when she was 13 years old. When she was 14 she started writing songs. She went to Sylvia Young Theatre School and the BRIT School. Career On 20 October 2003 Winehouse's first album Frank was released. She won an Ivor Novello Award for it. On 30 October 2006 her second album Back to Black was released. Five singles were released from the album (Including Valerie). The first single "Rehab" spent 57 weeks in the UK Singles Chart. It won Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2008 Grammy Awards.2 Winehouse sung on Mutya Buena's 2007 single "B Boy Baby". Winehouse performed at Nelson Mandela's 90th Birthday Party concert at London's Hyde Park on 27 June 2008.3 The next day she performed at the Glastonbury Festival. In 2011 Lioness: Hidden Treasures, a collection of Winehouse's unreleased songs, was released. It reached No.1 in the UK Albums Chart.4 Winehouse sung "Cherry Wine" on Nas' 2012 album Life Is Good ''recorded before her death and released after her death. Personal life She married Blake Fielder-Civil in 2007. They had legal troubles that resulted in criminal convictions for both of them. He was sent to prison. They divorced in 2009. She also had a god-daughter named Dionne Bromfield. She died of alcohol poisoning in July 23 2011 after years of drug and alcohol addiction. This made her a member of the 27 Club, a group of popular musicians who have died at that age, often due to drug or alcohol abuse. After Winehouse's death her dad published a book about her life called ''Amy: My Daughter. All of the money made from the book was given to the Amy Winehouse Foundation. Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party In 2008, Ubisoft & Raving Rabbids revised and covered her song "You Know I'm No Good" for the game Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. It has slight changes in the song. Rabbids have a slightly rabbidized kid-like voice and the song is shortened to 3 minutes instead of 4 minutes and 16 seconds. Gallery Tumblr mw4n9fEXUr1smpgkwo1 500.gif 136594-amy-winehouse-amy-winehouse.gif Giphy.gif Tumblr nbncg3Vks11rr880fo8 r1 250.gif amywinehouse250.gif tumblr_myws0mvn951rhiapro1_500.gif tumblr_nbncg3Vks11rr880fo6_r2_250.gif RIP-Amy-amy-winehouse-24018001-500-228.gif Amy.gif tumblr_ly2u5ndJxe1qhjywyo1_500.gif tumblr_mioyg0G9Au1s1b6owo1_400.gif tumblr_mhaqj1SPP01s1b6owo1_400.gif Winehouse.gif tumblr_nj4272CCwl1rr880fo1_500.gif tumblr_np4z13HVXt1rj7g0yo1_250.gif tumblr_nqqedka1FT1tadldio1_400.gif tumblr_np4z13HVXt1rj7g0yo2_250.gif tumblr_miphknHNna1rqbnt0o1_500.gif No good.gif 9a9052ea6108d939387cfcc70ac83a6f.gif giphy3.gif giphy12.gif amy-winehouse-gifs-animation-singer-celebrity.gif tumblr_o3wodlzgok1v9x9teo1_500.gif tumblr_oxizwaTIkB1rj7g0yo1_500.gif tumblr_oxizwaTIkB1rj7g0yo2_500.gif tumblr_ogm0bo4u3f1rj7g0yo1_500.gif tumblr_opp67xBPJW1rlr1svo1_r1_400.png tumblr_ow8in2QWb21rlr1svo1_540.png bc7bbed8-d94b-4362-bfd0-5b5f26fd6640_screenshot.jpg beehive-amy-winehouse-374x560.jpg rock-icon-amy-winehouse.jpg WinehouseLA.jpg tumblr_moxsfyKWNR1srnrb8o1_500.gif tumblr_mkj4ffjh4U1rwxyzgo1_500.gif tumblr_m3tdrwRhEm1robu2ao1_500.gif tumblr_owa0w6hhWF1qe8lb8o1_500.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_static_filename_640.gif tumblr_oxizwaTIkB1rj7g0yo3_500.gif tumblr_oiys6bgkfw1v9x9teo1_500.gif amy_winehouse85.jpg ML_Crying_AmyWinehouse.jpg Amy+Winehouse+amy01.gif tumblr_nbncg3Vks11rr880fo3_250.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo1_250.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo5_250.gif tumblr_lffyybFZvY1qai69u.gif amy-winehouse-Favim.com-372860.gif gif-amy-01.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo2_250.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo4_250.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo6_250.gif tumblr_mvcsp8bNpB1smpgkwo7_250.gif Tumblr lt13r4ARhB1qbu4f8o1 500.gif Chato-gif-amy-winehouse.gif Tumblr mpr52hqX1d1s967iao1 500.gif Tumblr static ejyq43krl94cs0kkc4gwwoww4.png Tumblr m4lwkfR5aS1rp6di5o1 500.jpg Amy Winehouse interview.gif tumblr_mukg6yRQWN1spqeuso1_500.gif tumblr_mz4fej9A0i1qcee7oo1_400.gif tumblr_n1idqbcBXR1rr880fo1_500.gif Giphy-0.gif 4fc4a089874bd3464be18d8410ed93f5.jpg 4c57e6df0a6c1e47aa9049c8a5e06a6a--back-to-black-amy-winehouse.jpg Gif.jpg Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Real People Category:Deceaseds Category:Other